Sleepy Atmoshpere
by flipomatic
Summary: When two teenage Kekkaishi stay up for 36 whole hours without sleeping, how will sleep deprivation effect them? Will they have mood swings, fall in love, or end up sleeping in a ditch on the side of the road? Or will it be none of the above? One-shot


Author Note: This is my first Kekkaishi one-shot, and I'm really exited. Also, IT'S THANKSGIVING BREAK! I just wanted to say that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Yoshimori yawned loudly and glanced at the school clock mounted on the wall. It was blurry, and he had to shake his head to clear his vision. It read 1:02.

He groaned, laying his head on his arms. There was still an hour and a half until school would end. Yoshimori had already been awake for 36 hours straight and was exhausted.

There had been 25 individual ayakashi the night before, coming one after another until the sun rose. Luckily, Yoshimori had a spare change of clothes in his bag and was able to change in the school bathrooms. Unluckily, he got no sleep.

So now he was dozing off, more then usual that is. He was even too tired to make a shikigami and was forced to attend class. The other students ignored him as his eyes got heavier and heavier.

Yoshimori lost consciousness as he fell into the blissful peacefulness of sleep.

* * *

After school, Tokine was walking down the hallway with one of her friends. She was tired, but was good at hiding it. Only the slight dragging of her feet gave away her exhaustion.

Tokine was in the main hallway connecting the middle and high school when she noticed a commotion in one of the classrooms.

She heard a voice saying, "Yoshimori! Yoshimori! Wake up!"

This was slightly alarming, even in her tired state, and she peeked in to see what Yoshimori was doing now.

The teacher was standing in the back of the room, trying to awaken Yoshimori from his slumber. The snoozing child slept on obliviously, clearly unaware of the adult attempting to wake him up. Tokine walked over and addressed the teacher.

"Excuse me."

He turned around, "One moment." He shook Yoshimori again. "Wake up Yoshimori!"

"Um…"

The teacher sighed. "I can always wake him up later. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Tokine nodded, "Is it alright if I take Yoshimori? He's my neighbor and I can insure he makes it home safely."

"Ok," the teacher said, but still looked skeptical, "but only if you can get him up."

"Yoshimori," Tokine jostled the teen, "Yoshimori, time to go home."

He didn't react; even Tokine's voice couldn't reach him in this state.

Tokine carefully lifted his head off his arms and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. She forced him out of his desk before grabbing his bag and bidding the teacher farewell, dragging the dead weight out the door.

The hallways were nearly empty; most of the other students had taken advantage of the end of the school day and had vanished from the premises. Tokine stopped dragging for a moment as her vision blurred. The exhaustion was getting worse.

She gently leaned Yoshimori against a locker and took a moment to decide on a plan of action and clear her head. After a moment of consideration, she slipped Yoshimori's backpack on his back. Her own backpack was turned around and worn on the front. After that, she managed, with great difficulty, to get Yoshimori onto her back piggyback style, all of his weight leaning forward so he wouldn't fall off.

Tokine's first step was shaky, her sleep deprived legs were not used to holding so much weight. The second step was just as bad, and she nearly stumbled, righting herself on the lockers without letting go of the unconscious teen.

This was clearly going to be harder than it seemed.

A few more steps and she was outside, trying to avoid the stares of the students waiting for rides. Tokine ignored the whispers and walked, one step at a time, away from the school.

Along the way, her vision blurred again, and her head felt fuzzy. But the feeling of Yoshimori's steady heartbeat against her back reminded her of the importance of what she was doing. If she allowed herself to collapse, then both of the teens would be stranded, unconscious, on the sidewalk. Also, if she fell over then he might get hurt.

Tokine could not allow that to happen. It had been a long time since Yoshimori had actually needed her help; she wouldn't fail him now.

By the time Tokine made it to the road outside her house, she had slowed down to practically a crawl.

Her body was about ready to give out. On a normal day, the transit from Karasumori to home took about ten minutes. When rested, she probably could carry Yoshimori home (not that she ever had before) in twenty minutes or so. Having been awake for 36 hours, it took one hour to walk the three blocks. Another five minutes put her on Yoshimori's doorstep.

She carefully shifted Yoshimori's weight before knocking on the door.

Yoshimori's father, Shuji, answered the door and gasped in surprise.

"Oh my," he said, "please turn around so I can take him off your hands. Thank you so much for bringing him home."

Tokine let go of her charge and immediately felt like a large weight had been removed from her shoulders. But her vision was still blurry and she really needed to go home and get some sleep.

Shuji wouldn't let her leave without a fight though.

"Wait one moment," he said, "I'm going to put this guy in bed and be right back. Why don't you make yourself comfy and have a seat?"

Tokine nodded and thanked him before removing her shoes and backpack and settling on the couch in the center of the room. It was a soft couch, and she was really tired…

* * *

When Shuji came back, he brought a blanket with him. He draped it over Tokine, who was sound asleep, and smiled to himself.

"Aah, young love." He said quietly, before whistling a merry tune and leaving the exhausted girl in peace.

* * *

End note: Did any of you see the new Harry Potter movie? I saw it twice and I loved it. I know that this is totally irrelevant to Kekkaishi in every way, but like the thing about thanksgiving, I just wanted to say it.

Review Please


End file.
